In present checkbooks, it is often difficult to carry out computations, record information, and otherwise balance the checkbook without having an adjacent sheet of paper. Many times, checkbook users must conduct mathematical computations in the margins surrounding checkbooks, or in the ledger portion of checkbooks. Beyond the unsightly appearance of such margin calculations, these additional markings can create problems for banks and other persons that would process such checks. The appearance of these unsightly calculations within the ledger sheet could confuse the user and cause miscalculations in balancing one's checkbook.
Many present day checkbooks incorporate a calculator within the checkbook cover. Although this aids in the computation of various matters associated with checking activities, calculators are cumbersome and will not record a variety of information. In addition, calculators cannot be easily folded or stuffed into one's pocket haphazardly. Many times, calculators will run out of power, or will become defective with use. The use of calculators in conjunction with checkbooks is a costly endeavor by the checkbook manufacturer and is generally found to be unsuitable for consumer use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,476, issued on Mar. 27, 1990 to Raul G. Garza, the present inventor, incorporated a "magic slate" type of arrangement within a checkbook cover. After extensive usage, it was found that this "magic slate" was easy to incorporate into the checkbook. Specifically, the space was available which allowed the magic slate to be suitably folded within the confines of the cover of the checkbook. The magic slate was positioned so that the marking of the ledger or the marking of checks would not transmit written information onto the magic slate. Also, the magic slate could be stored such that the recorded information would no be erased by the separation of the associated impression layers of the magic slate. This was an extremely convenient arrangement for checkbook users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,979, issued on Oct. 29, 1991, to the present inventor, describes an information pad for checkbooks. In particular, this invention utilizes a notepad having an adhesive hinge extending from a back surface of the notepad. The "adhesive hinge" fastens along an outer periphery of the plastic checkbook cover. In this manner, the notepad can fold inwardly or outwardly from the checkbook so as to provide a writing surface for persons utilizing the checkbook. After the notepad .has been exhausted of its sheets of paper, the adhesive section may be removed so as to separate the notepad from the checkbook. A replacement notepad can be inserted in place of the original notepad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,763, issued on Jun. 29, 1993, to the present inventor, describes a notepad having a plurality of sheets affixed together along a common edge and a backing layer affixed to the plurality of sheets. The sheets are adhered together by an adhesive having a quality suitable for permitting the separation of on sheet from another without tearing. In particular, such a grouping of sheets are commonly known as "POST-IT" (TM) pads. The backing layer has one surface dimension greater than a corresponding surface dimension of the plurality of sheets so as to form a display extending outwardly of the plurality of sheets. A score line extends across the display area to define an upper and lower portion. The upper portion of the display area is foldable relative to the lower portion of the display area. The display area is suitable for receiving advertising indicia printed thereon. This notepad is very useful in conjunction with checkbooks, notebooks, and other items which include a slot for receiving a portion of the backing of the pad. However, it does have limited effectiveness when used on covers not having a slot for receiving a portion of the backing layer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information pad for use in conjunction with a checkbook or other type of book.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an information pad that is attached to the checkbook or other book in a simple manner.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an information pad that is very inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and easily utilized.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.